puisque tu pars
by jdeheul
Summary: La guerre est finit, alors que des fêtes devraient avoir lieu partout dans le monde sorcier, personne n’a le cœur à rire.


Un petit texte, sur une chanson magnifique de Jean Jacques Goldman. Les personnages sont de JKR. En réalité, il n'y a que le contexte qui est de moi et encore.

Puisque tu pars

La guerre est finit, alors que des fêtes devraient avoir lieu partout dans le monde sorcier, personne n'a le cœur à rire.

Quelques jours plus tard dans le cimetière des sorcier un petit groupe s'avance, encadrant un cercueil. Arrivés prés de tombe que certains connaisse trop bien, le petit groupe s'arrête. Une musique retentit alors

_Puisque l'ombre gagne_

_Puisqu'il n'est pas de montagne_

_Au-delà des vents plus haute que les marches de l'oubli_

_Puisqu'il faut apprendre_

_A défaut de le comprendre_

_A rêver nos désirs et vivre des "ainsi-soit-il"_

Le ciel est gris au dessus du cimetière. Personne ne penserait que l'été vient de commencer. Il y a même quelques corbeau qui tourne au dessus du groupe.

_Et puisque tu penses_

_Comme une intime évidence_

_Que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire_

L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'avança, s'appuyant sur une canne.

Après mes amis, toi à qui je tenais le plus tu pars également. Fais bon voyage.

_Puisque c'est ailleurs_

_Qu'ira mieux battre ton cœur_

_Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir_

_Puisque tu pars_

Un jeune couple s'approcha à son tour, on pouvais voir la femme tenir son ventre arrondi, pleurant à chaux de larmes et l'homme au cheveux roux laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Alors qu'il enlaçait son amie.

_Que les vents te mènent où d'autres âmes plus belles_

_Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque_

_L'on ne peut t'aimer plus_

_Que la vie t'apprenne_

_Mais que tu restes le même_

_Si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu_

La jeune Weasley s'approcha du cercueil et tomba à genou devant pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Un homme blond, l'ami de la dernière heure s'approcha à son tour pour aider la petite rousse à ce relever

_Garde cette chance_

_Que nous t'envions en silence_

_Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir_

Le vieux directeur s'avança alors est murmura :

désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'aider plus. Je te rejoindrai bientôt.

_Et loin de nos villes_

_Comme octobre l'est d'avril_

_Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte Indélébile_

Le ministre s'approcha à son tour du cercueil puis il déposa dessus l'ordre de Merlin première classe.

Ce n'est pas une médaille qui vous ferra revenir, mais le souvenir que chacun d'entre nous gardera de vous, nous permettra de ne pas vous oublier.

_Sans drame, sans larme_

_Pauvres et dérisoires armes_

_Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur_

Molly Weasley, toute de noir vêtue, s'approcha à son tour entouré par ses fils encore vivant. Fred, Georges, Bill. Elle murmura pour elle même :

Arthur toi qui est déjà là haut veille sur lui.

_Puisque ta maison_

_Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon_

_Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir_

_Mais pas trop tard_

_Dans ton histoire_

_Garde en mémoire_

_Notre au revoir_

_Puisque tu pars_

_Dans ton histoire_

_Garde en mémoire_

_Notre au revoir_

_Puisque tu pars_

Chaque personne du groupe leva sa baguette puis lancèrent un sort dans le ciel. Tous les sorts se mêlèrent pour ne former qu'un seul. Le sortilège doré toucha un nuage et une pluie tomba légèrement sur le cimetière.

_J'aurai pu fermer, oublier toutes ces portes_

_Tout quitter sur un simple geste mais tu ne l'as pas fait_

_J'aurai pu donner tant d'amour et tant de force_

_Mais tout ce que je pouvais ça n'était pas encore assez_

_Pas assez, pas assez, pas assez_

Quatre hommes arrivèrent alors, attrapèrent le cercueil puis le mirent dans un trou qu'ils rebouchèrent devant le petit groupe.

_Dans ton histoire (dans ton histoire)_

_Garde en mémoire (garde en mémoire)_

_Notre au revoir (notre au revoir)_

_Puisque tu pars (puisque tu pars)..._

Le petit groupe resta contemplant la pierre tombale qui se dressait maintenant devant eux. A côté de celle que certains avaient déjà vu. Certains regardèrent le dernier message laissé :

Harry James Potter

31 juillet 1980

21 juin 2000

une personne normale.

* * *

Je me doute que beaucoup de monde savais déjà qui était mort. Juste une précision si vous n'avez pas repéré tous les personnages. Dans le couple on retrouve Ron et Hermione, qui est enceinte. L'ancien professeur et bien sur Remus Lupin (quand j'ai écrite cette fic, je pensait à lui blessait à la jambe). L'ami blond et bien sur Drago Malefoy. Et le ministre est encore Fudge.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'a maintenant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, rien que la chanson me fait de l'effet. Mettez quelques reviews pour me donner votre point de vu.

Merci d'avance.

Jojo


End file.
